Ascension of Kirala
As the townsfolk lay nestled in their warm beds, a strange sound could be heard beneath the city of Frostfall. The guards and adventurers were oblivious to the scratching sounds as they slept soundly after a long eve of celebrations. While the sun rose over the horizon on the morning of the 18th day of Deori's Pleasure in the year 153, the alarms in the sleepy town of Frostfall began to blare, waking up every citizen for miles. Frost giants pillaged the stores and ransacked houses as they made their way throughout the town, invading every guild they encountered. Hundreds of citizens rushed to the aid of the besieged city, hoping to thwart the giant's attack. The cobbled paths of Frostfall ran red with blood as citizens and giants shed their lives in this mighty battle. Druids set up extra forts to help heal the fallen in an attempt to restore peace and balance to the land. As adventurers defeated the scores of giants, they began to realize the attack was a ruse. The invasion was merely used as a distraction while a team of giants searched for a most coveted object: The Orb of Inspiration. The Orb of Inspiration had been hidden in the quiet town of Frostfall many moons ago, in an attempt to keep it out of reach of monsters' grasp Within the small opaque sphere, the power of thought and reason resided. If monsters ever gained control over the orb they would learn to harbour the powers and would no longer live in fear of adventurers or the cities. The power to plan an attack, to strategize would give the beasts of the realm the upper hand and would leave the average citizen at the mercy of monsters. Zir hid the orb in the strongest guild in the land, the Barbarian's guild. He knew it was the land's best hope of survival. Unfortunately, the Frost Giants learned the location of the Orb and used the invasion to steal it from the sturdy guild. A band of adventurers gathered together, in a quest to retrieve the orb before the monsters could use it. Knowing the true power of the Orb, the temple of Zir, lead by Kirala gathered their troops and explored Frostfall looking for a trace of where the Giants went. During their explorations, they discovered a recently carved tunnel hidden from view. The large claw marks along the tunnel walls confirmed the giants had used the tunnels to invade the town. Preparing to fight to the death, they entered the large tunnel system. Spawns, hydras, trolls and dragons blocked their exits. The adventurers fought bravely. Though there were heavy casualties, they fought their way through the tunnels, leaving a mass of bodies in their wake. Reaching a dead end, the party began to search, sensing the power of the orb. Calling upon the forces of dark magik, Kirala found a secret passage, opening up to a large open cavern. As the party entered the cavern, they were hit by spawns, gatekeepers, dragons, Varnius, Krakens and Zagarat. Having gathered together to unlock the powers of the orb, every type of monster was represented in the large cavern. With the aid of Kirala's healing, the party was able to defeat the monsters, the Orb of Inspiration dropping to the ground. Lead reached down and grabbed the Orb. The Orb shattered as his mortal hands were unable to contain the power. The cavern was flooded with a white pulsing light, killing the brave party. The power from the Orb continued to build, leaking out through the cavern walls. Sensing the surge of energy, the monsters throughout the realm went wild with fury, triumphing in the knowledge that they would soon possess the power of thought. Citizens everywhere began to scream in terror at the mass loss of life and the newfound weapon the creatures wielded. The citizens knew the gift of thought and inspiration would make monsters invincible to adventurers. In an attempt to aid the fallen party, Immobilus flew toward the light. At the light's edge he was battered horribly by its unleashed power. The light feds on the doubt in his soul, consuming him with its fury. Screaming in agony, Immobilus fell beneath the untamed force of Inspiration. Outside the caverns, beasts everywhere cackled with glees at the party's inability to reign inspiration. But the monsters rejoiced too soon . . . As if willed by the Gods themselves, a waif of a woman stood alone against the doom of the Realm. Spreading her arms over her head, Kirala called forth to the unleashed forces of Thought and Inspiration in an attempt to tame them. Sacrificing herself, her life, her essence to preserve the Land in its time of need, she commanded her body to absorb the light. Kirala fell to her knees as the light envelops her. Though silent, the immense pain was evident in the tears streaming down her face. Her hands clenched tightly atop her thighs, her own nails drew blood as the flesh was punctured. Tilting her head back to look toward the heavens the faint whisper of her voice filled the cavern. Take me. If it is sacrifice required . . . take me, she commanded. Her voice was drowned out by the furious howl of beasts across the land, aghast by the unexpected threat to their freedom. The light fell upon Kirala with such force, the very moors of Mount Pragma were shaken. The light of Inspiration took Kirala with its latent fury, Accepting the power and pain unquestionably, Kirala's small form was consumed by the unleashed fury of the light. As quickly as the light came, it disappeared. The dim cavern filled only with dead party and fallen form of the lady once known as Kirala. The word of Kirala's demise quickly reaches every corner of the land. Some sobbed softly in disbelief. Many were simply stunned at the self-sacrifice. But everyone said a silent prayer thanking one woman who gave her very life to save the realm. Amazed at the sacrifice Kirala made to save the land, Kyria murmured her own silent prayer to her Father, Deori. Entering the cavern, Kyria gazed upon the fallen party, her eyes wandering over their lifeless forms. Her gaze settled on Kirala and she smiled. The air turns liquid and a myriad of thoughts filled the minds of citizens everywhere. As if drawn through a funnel, the air pulled away and formed itself around Kirala's body. Kyria shouted Hail Father! as the power of the Creator fills the land. The voice of Deori resonated through the land, I have heard your prayers, my daughter. Slowly, a flicker was seen beneath one of Kirala's eyelids. Then a small finger moved, as the power of life was restored to the fallen heroine. Bowing her head in thanks, Kyria turned to Kirala and proclaimed the entire land is enriched by the power of Thought and Inspiration! Give thanks to Deori! All Hail Kirala, Lady of Inspiration! Category:Ascention Category:History Category:Stories